First Battle of Trevor's Tumble
"We've got to rescue them! We're their only hope!" "We can't compete with the firepower of that cruiser!" "It doesn't matter! ''Our friends need our help now!"'' "...agreed. Jek, target the command ship. All hands to battle stations." - Tam Sarkin and Ryko Selerra before the beginning of the First Battle of Trevor's Tumble The First Battle of Trevor's Tumble was a major battle fought between Jorbo the Hutt's private pirate fleet and the picket forces of the future Heroes of the Tumble in 0 ABY, only one day after the destruction of the first Death Star. It was considered a victory for the adventuring spacers, who had been combating Jorbo the Hutt's forces in various skirmishes for one and a half weeks prior. Prelude For one and a half weeks beforehand, the independent adventures had been combating Jorbo the Hutt's pirate forces across the Trevor system. Finally wanting to destroy his enemies, who he considered to be the only real object between he and his true goal; the precious vonati growing on Trevor's Tumble, Jorbo the Hutt hired an extremely expensive Mandalorian bounty hunter to capture the three main ring leaders of the mercenary force, as well as make a deal with the enemy of his enemies; the dark warrior Bogan. Succeeding in capturing the droids HK-51 and IG-100 "Drone", the Mandalorian brought them aboard Jorbo's private flagship, the Lorda, a massive Kandosii-type dreadnought. Wanting to show their friend's demise as a show of force, Jorbo set his new captives against his pack of vornskrs, broadcasting the pit fight across the HoloNet. Seeing their droid friends barely surviving the fight, Tam Sarkin and Ryko Selerra prepared the Avenger and its mercenary crew to attack the Hutt's warship. While the Avenger headed straight for the flagship to rescue their friends, Tam traveled to Bogan's meditation sphere on the outskirts of the system, not far from Jorbo's flagship, after feeling a deep disturbance in the Force. The Battle Space battle "Don't worry about sending a warning shot. We'll ram straight into them. Get the boarding team to their station." - ''Ryko Selerra Taking advantage of the lax security and watch for incoming ships on the dreadnought, Ryko lead the ''Avenger ''on a direct collision course with the dreadnought, slamming into the bridge section to give the boarding team, now led by Cain Klivian, a clear and quick insertion into the ship. Meanwhile, inside the dreadnought, HK-51 and Drone were able to kill four vornskrs and wound one, but not without taking massive amounts of damage to the outer shells of their robotic bodies. When the ''Avenger collided with the dreadnought, it threw the two war droids across the arena floor, as well as many of the guards and crew in the bridge as well. Barely able to climb onto the top of the arena floor and into the main bridge, the two droids were shocked to see members of their mercenary force filling the bridge. Chasing after the guards covering Jorbo's quick escape to the escape pods, they managed to kill many of the Weequay guards protecting Jorbo in the dingy passageways of the dreadnought before finally making it to Jorbo himself, who HK-51 shot in the chest, apparently killing the upstart Hutt. Making their way back to the boarding tube near the bridge, the droids commanded the boarding team to set any explosive charges they had on any main power systems they passed by, determined to destroy the ship and any of Jorbo's onboard forces with it. Finally making it to the boarding tube after an extended blasterfight in the bridge, the mercenary forces boarded the Avenger, ordering Ryko to seal the airlock and launch away from the dreadnought. Once far enough from the massive ship, Drone set off the charges from the remote detonator, tearing a huge section out of the starboard hull. Launching in the Aggressor-class starfighter and the Moldy Crow, both Drone and HK-51 were able to destroy many of the Scyk fighters buzzing the Avenger. While the Avenger opened its turbolasers on the dreadnought, Drone led attack runs on the warship, working in conjunction with the others to cripple the vessel, which suddenly banked and made a jump to hyperspace. The Duel "Join me, Tam Sarkin. We can reshape the galaxy to anything we want it to be, a universe at their knees deserving of appropriate lordship at ''our ''hands." ''- Bogan to Tam Sarkin While Ryko led the attack on the dreadnought, fugitive Padawan Tam Sarkin ventured to the dark warrior Bogan's meditation sphere parked on the outskirts of the Trevor system, increasingly feeling a pull to the dark side as he approached the dark sider's presence. Without contacting the sphere, Tam was allowed onto the station's sole hangar bay, large enough to hold a few small transport ships. Wandering into the meditation sphere's interior, fully expecting to be ambushed, Tam was surprised when he was politely greeted by Bogan in the station's meditation room, a large and dark spherical room with a view of the ensuing space battle in the distance. Prepared for a fight, Tam managed to deflect every attempt from Bogan to pledge himself to the dark side as Bogan's apprentice, much to the growing annoyance of the dark warrior. Realizing he was getting nowhere with words alone, Bogan ignited his crimson-bladed lightsaber, saluting Sarkin in a brief manner. Tam, resolute in his decision to stay as a Jedi, ignited his blue-bladed lightsaber as well, and the two stood staring at each other for a brief moment before exchanging a quick clash of their lightsabers. With the space battle raging out the meditation sphere's viewport, Sarkin and Bogan dueled in the dark interior of the station, exchanging banter and blades as they went back and forth. Finally disarming the fairly-inexperienced Padawan, Bogan held his lightsaber to Tam's neck, demanding that he turn to the dark side, or Bogan would destroy everything he loved, starting at his friends. Looking up at the dark menace before him, Tam stood resolute in his conviction that the light would eventually win, and told Bogan, "It took an Empire to decimate the Order. It will take more than the likes of you to destroy what remains". With this, Bogan Force-electrocuted Sarkin in a fit of pure rage, knocking the young Jedi unconscious on the meditation sphere's cold floor. Coming once again conscious after an unknown amount of time, Tam found himself strapped to an interrogation chair inside a starship. Managing to free himself of his shackles with the Force, Tam crept up to the ship's cockpit, where he found two Imperial pilots preparing to make a jump to lightspeed. Tam quickly incapacitated both of them and strapped himself into the shuttle's pilot seat, flying the ship towards the ''Avenger, which he found had just defeated the remains of Jorbo the Hutt's forces. Aftermath With the twisted scrap of burnt metal behind them, and their enemies defeated at last, the mercenaries took their ship back to the surface of Trevor's Tumble, landing just on the outskirts of Cothal Town. After exiting the cruiser, HK-51, Tam, Drone, Cain, and Ryko were brought before the townsfolk by Trevor, the mayor of the town. Hailed by Trevor as their protectors and liberators, they were then christened the Heroes of the Tumble, showered with thanks for protecting the innocents of the small colony from a band of evildoers bent on taking what was not theirs. The First Battle of Trevor's Tumble was a large victory for the Heroes of the Tumble, where they had defeated Jorbo the Hutt and his menacing pirate fleet once and for all, all without causing any more damage to the colonists of the desert planet. The battle did have negative consequences though, with the Galactic Empire suddenly becoming very interested in the small backwater planet, seeing it as a potential hub for rebel agents. They soon launched an invasion of the world, capturing the vonati farms and driving the Heroes of the Tumble off the planet.Category:Edge of the Empire Category:Battles Category:Events